


Friends Forever

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is on swing, alone as always, pondering different things, trying to find the answers to questions he knew would never get answered. Then a certain someone comes by, and shows him he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Story: _Friends Forever  
_**

**Summary: _Naruto is on swing, alone as always, pondering different things, trying to find the answers to questions he knew would never get answered. Then a certain someone comes by, and shows him he's not alone.  
_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

Naruto was setting on the swing as usual. He watched as the kids were being picked up by their parents. Several of them glared at him before they walked off. He listened, as the kids cheerfully talked to their parents, smiling and laughing. He could do nothing but smile sadly, as he looked down.

Why did they hate him? Why did they glare at him? Why did they insult him? Why did they call him a monster? What did he ever do to deserve _that_? He had never hurt them. In fact, he had never hurt anyone. The questions kept coming and coming. But there was nobody who could answer them. Not a friend, not his teacher, not even himself...

He had always been alone...Nobody had ever wanted to play with him...All he ever wanted was a single friend...But he knew all too well it wasn't possible.

"Why me...?" He sobbed, asking the same question he always asked when was alone. That's when he felt someone's presence. He immediately wiped away his tears. Finally, he looked up, recognizing, the raven.

 _What could he, of all people, possibly want? Was it to criticize him? To make fun of him because he was crying?_ Naruto wondered.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke studied the blonde's face, knowing right away he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy.

"You sit here alot..." he noted, ignoring Naruto's question. "And you're always alone..."

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered. A long, eerie silence that surrounded them. Then finally, Naruto spoke up.

"Why don't your parents ever come and get you...?"

Sasuke looked down for a minute, then face Naruto.

"I don't have any..." he said. "They were slaughtered..."

"Who did it...?" Naruto muttered. "Who killed them...?"

"My older brother." Sasuke muttered. " He slaughtered the rest of my clan as well. So I promised myself that I would keep training until I could kill him. He will pay for his crime. I'll make sure of it..."

Another moment of silence passed by, then Sasuke asked him, "Don't you have any friends?"

"No..." Naruto muttered, choking back tears. "Everyone thinks I'm a monster, so no one ever wants to play with me...They-"

"I don't think you're monster." Sasuke interrupted, smiling. "A monster doesn't care what others think. They only care about themselves. They're very selfish and ugly. _You're_ quite the opposite. I think you're very attractive. Not to mention, funny and kind."

"You really feel that way...?" Naruto sniffed.

"Of course." Sasuke assured him. "Do you wanna be friends...?"

Naruto stared at him, wondering if he'd heard right.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." Sasuke said.

"Then yes."

"Let's promise to be friends forever."

"OK."

They locked fingers, meaning it was an oath...

"Friends forever?"

"Friends forever..."

* * *

**A/N: _What did everyone think? Was it good?_**

****


End file.
